It's Complicated
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: This is a response to the I-Pod Shuffle Challenge. Ten oneshots featuring my fave pairing, Trish/Jericho. Complete summary inside! COMPLETE.
1. Baby, We're Invincible

"**It's Complicated"**

**A/N: This is a response to the I-Pod Shuffle Challenge. Set your I-Pod to shuffle and take the first ten songs you get and write a series of oneshots to your favorite pairing. Mine is Trish/Jericho (obviously, LOL), so I'll use them. Guys, I apologize in advance if this isn't my best work. I wanted to give this challenge a shot, but I'm not sure how good it will be. Reviews are appreciated :) Thanks.**

* * *

_Song 1: Baby, We're Invincible by A Rocket to The Moon_

As Chris made his way from the gorilla position to the locker room, he noticed that Trish Stratus was leaning up against the wall, her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking. Was she crying? He wasn't positive, but it sure seemed like it to him. He wanted nothing more than to go up to the beautiful woman and offer her comfort, allow her to cry on his shoulder, and just tell her what he had been longing to say for so long.

_I see you  
I'm waiting to make my move  
But __I__'m scared  
And I know that you got  
Better things to do _

Chris Jericho was in love with Trish Stratus, and had been for a while. He didn't want to bother her though, and besides, he was scared. The two of them had such a wonderful friendship, and Chris knew that Trish had just gotten out of a messy relationship with his former best friend, Christian Cage. He and Trish shared a special bond that he'd never had with anyone else, and if he were to reveal his feelings and she turned him down, well, it would crush him. For so long, Chris had wanted Trish. He wanted to kiss her soft lips and stroke her silky, long blonde hair, and make her feel like the most special girl in the world. The other guys had always made fun of him for being a hopeless romantic, but Chris didn't care. He knew that Trish was used to being treated as an object, only valued for her body. Nobody had even bothered to try and get to know what was behind those beautiful eyes, but Chris wanted to. He wanted to be the first to show Trish that he cared about her mind as well as her body. It wasn't about sex to him, it was about love. Romance. All that mushy junk.

_If I could take these words  
And fill them up with air  
I'd fly you to the stars  
So we can disappear  
If I could take your heart  
And keep it close to me  
I swear it will not break  
I swear it will not bleed _

Chris looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming. The huge backstage area was empty except for himself and Trish, who was now in a sitting position, her hair hanging over her face and her shoulders still shaking. Chris took a deep breath and decided that now was as good a time as any to make his move. _Here goes, _he told himself. He was still a little unsure of being rejected, but even if Trish did turn him down, at least she would know how he felt about her. The feelings had been boiling inside of him for way too long, and he couldn't stand it anymore. Trish needed to know.

"Trish? Can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

**Song 1 of 10…more to come soon :) Sorry this was so short.**


	2. Complicated

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter. I love you all and you guys rock! I'm going to do my best to update as many of these at one time as possible, time permitting. Hope ya'll enjoy this one as much as the first one :)**

* * *

_Song 2: "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne _

Trish Stratus stormed into the men's locker room angrily, not even caring who saw her. She had a major bone to pick with Chris Jericho and if anyone got in her way, they would have hell to pay. Trish ran a hand through her long blonde hair and raised a fist to pound loudly on Jericho's locker room door. She knew he probably wouldn't be in there, hell, he spent most of his time in Christian's locker room, but she didn't care at the minute. Trish knocked four times, and when she didn't get a response after the fourth knock, grabbed the door handle and twisted it forcefully, trying to make it open.

"Damn it, Chris, I know you're in there!" she yelled, again not caring who heard her. To quote the old saying, Trish was mad as hell and she couldn't take it anymore. When she and Chris were together, everything was peachy keen and they were the happiest couple in the world. Chris would lavish her with gifts and kisses, making sure to let her know how much he loved her. The days they spent together were heavenly and the nights were even better—Trish couldn't think of another man who could satisfy her like Chris could in the bedroom. There were no problems there, for the most part. They were happy together.

_I like you the way you are,_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_And you're talking to me one on one, but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool; you look like a fool to me_

In public, though, it was a different story. Chris wasn't the same man when they were around other people. Trish didn't understand what the hell his problem was. At home, or even when they went to the mall, Chris was the sweetest and most loving man Trish had ever dated. They had a ball together and Chris made her laugh. But all that changed when the work week started. Chris turned into a total jerk when he was around his peers, like Christian. The guys would make crude and often mean comments about Trish and ask Chris if he "was hitting that", and Chris wouldn't do a thing about it. He would laugh along with the guys and sometimes even join in on the jokes. At first, it had hurt Trish, but now it just pissed her off. She wanted to know why Chris couldn't be the same guy in public that he was at home. Was his male ego too important to him?

"He's probably just afraid that the other guys will rib him if they knew the way he really is," Lita had told Trish earlier that day. "You know how guys are."

Trish knew, but she still didn't feel that that was an excuse. If Chris kept this up, he wouldn't have to worry about what the other guys thought about him. No longer would he have to worry about being called a "sissy boy." Trish would simply end the relationship and move on. She didn't have time for any more jerks in her life. When she met Chris, Trish had just gotten out of an abusive relationship and hadn't been too keen on men. Luckily, Chris was a patient man. He gave Trish all the time she needed to get her bearings together, and when she felt she was ready for a relationship, he'd been there. Trish genuinely loved Chris and didn't want their relationship to end, but she didn't want to end up going down the same road she'd been down so many times in the past.

_Tell me,_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

Trish knocked one final time and sank to the floor, not having the strength to fight anymore. All she wanted was for Chris to acknowledge how much she meant to him in front of all his friends. She wasn't asking for him to scream it from the rooftops or anything—a simple "I love Trish," would suffice. She knew that beneath that macho façade he put on in front of the guys, there was a sweet, kind-hearted man there. Trish just wished that Chris would show it more often. She wanted everyone to know exactly why she had fallen in love with the blonde Canadian.

The door opened and Trish felt a pair of strong arms lift her up off the ground gently. She cocked her head and saw the deep blue eyes of Chris Jericho looking back at her. The former Intercontinental Champ brushed back a piece of her hair and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Trish, I'm sorry," he said softly. "About everything. I know I've been acting like a jerk lately, and I apologize. I don't want you to think that I really am like that or that I'm afraid to let people know how important you are to me." He kissed Trish's forehead lightly. "Forgive me?"

Trish wanted to be mad, but she couldn't. Chris always knew how to get through to her even when she was so angry with him that she couldn't speak. His apology was sincere and heartfelt, and Trish knew that Chris wouldn't be acting like a jerk anymore. Her mission was accomplished, and she hadn't even had to do a thing.

* * *

_**Vera, Liv, Kat, Charismatic Peep, and babyhardyzgal13, you ladies rock! I love you all :) Song 3 will be up tonight or tomorrow!**_


	3. Uninvited

**A/N: OK, here's part three. A quick heads up for you guys—I'm going to post parts 4, 5, and 6 all in one. It'll be easier for me that way. Again, to all my reviewers—you mean the world to me :)**

* * *

_Song 3: "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette_

Trish was just about to hop in the bathroom and take a quick shower when she heard a knock at her front door. _Wonder who that could be? _she thought. RAW had already taped for the week, and all Trish wanted to do was enjoy the off time before the work week began again. She was planning on taking a shower and grabbing some breakfast before heading out to the mall with Lita later on. She had no earthly idea who could be at the door. Stacy had called earlier and told Trish that she might stop by later on that day, but it was only 11:00 now. Trish doubted that Stacy would even be up that early, and if she was, she was probably getting ready to do the same thing as Trish.

Cautiously, Trish got up off the couch, where she had been lounging and enjoying the morning news, and made her way to the door. She peeked through the peephole and saw a young man there; clutching what appeared to be roses. _Roses? _Trish wondered. _Who would be sending me roses?_ It was no secret among the RAW roster, as well as her close friends, that there was no special man in Trish's life. Sure, she had admirers, like Chris Jericho and Christian, but no steady guy. And that was fine with Trish. At this point in her life, she was focused totally on her career and nothing else. If she happened to fall in love, so be it, but she certainly wasn't going to take time away from her career to focus on finding a man.

Trish opened the door and, as she suspected, the young man standing before her was holding a dozen roses in a vase. There was a card in his other hand, which intrigued Trish. The last time she received roses and a card, someone in her family had died. A feeling of dread boiled up in her stomach and Trish hoped that nothing serious had happened to any of her family members. It was the downside to being on the road all the time—spending any time with family was very rare. Being a huge family person, Trish hated it, but knew at the same time that it was a sacrifice she had to make for her career. That didn't mean she liked it, though.

"Um, hello," the delivery boy stammered, interrupting Trish's thoughts. "I have flowers for a Miss Trish Stratus?" He looked up at Trish with a questioning look on his face. "Is this the right address?"

Trish nodded slowly and reached out to take the flowers and the card from the young man who was standing on her doorstep. She smiled and brought the flowers to her nose, inhaling deeply. _Yep, they're real, _she thought. Roses were expensive, and Trish knew that not just anyone would be buying her roses. They had to be from one of her many secret admirers.

"Yeah, that's me," she said, smiling. "Thanks." She bid the delivery boy goodbye and went back into her house, flowers in hand. She stopped in the kitchen and set the flowers down on the table gently. _They're beautiful. But who could have sent them?_

The suspense was killing Trish, so she took the card with her into the living room and opened it as she sat down on the couch. There was a small note inside, with very small font. Trish couldn't make it out, so she reached over and grabbed her reading glasses off of the table next to the couch. _That's better, _she thought. As she read the note, a smile came to her face and she felt her cheeks flush.

_To Trish, the most beautiful woman in the world. Hope you are enjoying your weekend, and if you're not too busy tonight, I'd love to take you out to dinner. I'll call you later. Love, Chris._

Trish's cheeks grew even pinker and she felt herself getting hot. Even though she didn't show it, she was a very shy person and wasn't used to getting all this attention. She couldn't lie, though—she did enjoy it. She didn't understand what the big deal was though—she just saw herself as a regular girl from Toronto, nothing special. Being told she was beautiful never failed to amaze her, because she didn't think she was anything extraordinary. Attractive, yes. But beautiful? The word caused her to blush every time she heard it.

_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me_

Trish mulled over her plans for the day in her head. Really, all she had planned was a shopping trip with Lita. She figured that she'd just curl up with a pint of Ben and Jerry's and pig out in front of the TV when she got home, but this dinner offer that Chris had proposed sounded like much more fun. _I'm going to do it, _she decided. She and Chris always had fun whenever they were together, and even though this wasn't going to be a friendly hangout like they usually had, Trish wanted to go. She just wouldn't say anything about the romantic gesture unless Chris mentioned it first, because, quite frankly, she didn't know what to say. The flowers and the card made her wonder how long Chris had had romantic feelings for her. She was very flattered.

_Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave_

Smiling, Trish walked into the bathroom and turned the water on for her shower. She wasn't sure about this dinner with Chris or where it would lead, but she was going to take a chance. She felt that she had nothing to lose and besides, Chris was a great guy. Even if they weren't meant to be any more than friends, their friendship wouldn't suffer. But deep down, Trish was hoping for something more to happen, and judging by his romantic gesture, Chris was too. So maybe there was something there after all. Trish couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**Songs 4, 5, and 6 should be up hopefully by tonight! Thanks again to all my reviewers—I'm glad I am keeping ya'll interested so far! Review :D**


	4. Wondering

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that I had promised a huge update with this, but I woke up this morning with a stiff neck from hell, and I just don't feel like doing that right now. I hope you guys understand, and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_Song 4: "Wondering" by Good Charlotte_

"What do you do when you love someone, but you can't tell them?" Trish Stratus asked, as she twirled the telephone cord in one hand and grabbed a cookie with the other. On the other end was her best friend and fellow partner-in-crime, Lita. It was an ordinary Saturday night, and since there was nothing else to do, Trish had decided that a night in was in order. She spent too much time working her ass off during the week, and so she thought that a weekend at home, just curled up by the TV in her pajamas, was exactly what she needed. She needed to take her mind off of everything that had occurred during the work week. Trish never liked to bring her problems home with her.

But this was different. Ever since Chris Jericho had revealed that he was in love with her two months ago, she'd been off her game. Trish was a consummate professional and never really let anything get in the way of her work, but for some reason, Chris left her head spinning and made her weak in the knees. Every time she saw him, her mouth would go dry. And it was even worse when he made conversation with her. Trish couldn't understand it—nine times out of ten, she could hold a conversation with the best of them, for as long as it went on. But when it came to Chris, she couldn't get a word out. It befuddled her.

_If you want me to wait_

_I will wait for you_

_If you tell me to stay_

_I would stay right through_

_If you don't wanna say_

_Anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering_

"Trish, just tell him that you feel the same way," Lita replied, rather sensibly. "If you like him, really like him, and you know that he likes you, why don't you go for it? What's holding you back?"

_You just don't understand, _Trish thought. Yes, Chris flirted with her all the time, and she was pretty positive that he cared about her in a romantic way, but what if he didn't? What if this was all a game to him, like the bet had been? Trish didn't want to put her heart out there and risk it getting broken again. She wasn't like Lita, who could just brush off things like this. This was something she wanted, and Trish didn't want to find out that it was just a game to Chris.

"I can't," Trish sighed, as she chewed on her nails. "Amy, what if this is just a game to him? What if I cross this line? There's no going back if I do. I just want to be sure that this is real."

"Just call him," Lita said, as she tried to reassure her best friend. "And let me know what happens later. If he breaks your heart, tell me, and I'll kick his ass."

Trish had to smile at that. Many people didn't know it, but Lita was a very caring and fiercely overprotective person. Her friends and her family meant everything to her, and she would go to the ends of the earth to ensure their happiness. Trish and Lita had been through some very tumultuous times together, but at the end of the day, Trish knew that Amy would never hurt her or betray her. She was someone that Trish knew would always be there for her.

"Thanks, Amy," she answered. "I think I'm gonna go for this. I'm going to invite Chris over so that we can talk about this." She sighed, almost dreading what was about to come. "Amy?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, Trish?" Amy replied, sensing the fear and nervousness in her friend's voice. She knew that Trish was scared that Chris would reject her, but really, she had no reason to be. Lita knew from a very reliable source that Chris felt the same way, and was actually planning on coming over to Trish's house to surprise her. Lita wanted to tell her friend, but Christian had sworn her to secrecy. She knew that Trish would be okay, but she still reassured her anyway.

"Trish, you're gonna be fine. I promise. Chris is gonna walk in that door, and he'll see how absolutely beautiful you look, and he won't be able to tell you no," she said softly. "So stop worrying and go get your man, okay? I'll talk to you later."

Trish smiled and, taking a deep breath, picked up her cell phone and sent Chris a quick text.

_Hey Chris, it's Trish. Listen, I have something I need to talk to you about, so if you can, stop by my house when you get this. I'll be here. xxxx Trish xxxx_

* * *

Chris Jericho was sitting with his best friend, Christian, when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Who's that?" Christian asked. He glanced over Jericho's shoulder to see the number. "I don't recognize that number. Who is it?"

Chris knew exactly who it was, but he wasn't about to tell Christian. The guy had been teasing him like crazy as it was, always referring to Trish as "the wifey." He grabbed the phone away from Christian and stood up, walking down the hallway toward Christian's bedroom.

_I have something I need to talk to you about…….Trish_

Chris hoped that Trish was going to tell him that she felt the same way he did. For so long, he had admired Trish from afar, and he knew she felt the same way. But he wanted her to be the one to admit it first, before he took things a step further. He didn't know why, but he wanted to hear the words "I like you too, Chris," come from Trish's mouth. And now, judging by her text message, Trish was finally ready to say those words. Chris was excited.

_I've gotta get over there right now,_ he thought, as he grabbed his jacket and ran back into the living room. He rushed right past Christian, who looked up at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Chris, what the—"

"No time," Chris interrupted him. "I gotta go, this is important. I'll call ya later." And with that, he was out the door and on his way to Trish. He drove as fast as he could, completely ignoring the speed limit. The sooner he got there, the sooner he would hear what he had been longing to hear for so long. Chris knew that most men would not have been as patient as him, but Chris knew Trish's past problems with men. He didn't want to rush her in any way. But two months had passed, and hopefully Trish was more than ready. Chris knew he was.

_Since I was a young man_

_I never was a fun man_

_I never had a plan and no security_

_Then ever since I met you_

_I never could forget you_

_I only wanna get you right here next to me_

Chris had wanted Trish from the minute he saw her. Of course, they hadn't really gotten to spend that much time together until the whole bet was concocted on RAW, and even then it wasn't as if they were really spending that much time together. The only person who knew about his feelings for Trish was Christian, who Chris had sworn to secrecy. He must have kept the secret, because Trish had been so surprised when Chris had revealed that he was in love with her.

_Flashback_

"_Chris, I…I don't know what to say," Trish had said, her bright eyes wide and her cheeks pink._

"_I hope you'll say that you feel the same way," Chris replied, as he took Trish's hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Just take your time and think about it, okay? I'll be here whenever you're ready." _

As he pulled up into Trish's driveway, Chris felt his stomach rumble a bit. He wasn't usually nervous, but Trish was no ordinary woman. He fully intended on putting on a brave face, though, and hopefully Trish wouldn't be able to tell how nervous he was. He cleared his throat as he walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

'_Cause everybody _

_Needs someone that they can trust and_

_You're somebody _

_That I found just in time_

"Chris," Trish breathed, as she came face to face with the man that had been giving her butterflies for the past two months. "Come in."

Chris followed Trish into the spacious house, still a bit uneasy and nervous. He made his way into the living room, where Trish was headed, and sat down next to her on the bright red couch there.

"So…you wanted to talk to me?" he questioned, as he tried to keep his voice steady. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful woman in front of him, who was twirling a piece of hair around her finger nervously. Trish was perfect, like a goddess. If she told him she felt the same way, he would be the luckiest man in the world and he would do his best to show her how much he appreciated her.

_Don't tell me_

_The bad news_

_Don't tell me anything at all_

_Just tell me_

_That you need me_

_And stay right here with me_

"Um, yeah," Trish replied, still twirling her hair. "About what you said two months ago, Chris…."

His heartbeat quickened and Chris said a silent prayer, hoping that what Trish was about to say was what he had been waiting to hear. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. This was the very moment he had been anticipating.

Trish turned so that she was facing Chris and scooted a little bit closer to him, resting her hand on his knee gently. "I think I'm ready to try this. I really like you, and I'd love to be your girlfriend." She smiled. "If the offer still stands, that is."

Chris looked up into the eyes of the beautiful Women's Champion and smiled as he noticed the happiness there. Trish was beaming and Chris knew that her words were genuine. He was still in shock a bit, but quickly recovered as soon as he saw Trish smile at him.

"Wow, Trish, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he replied, a smile coming over his face. He brought his hand up to the side of Trish's face and cupped her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over it. "And yes, the offer still stands."

Trish blushed yet again and lowered her gaze. Lita had been right—Chris did feel the same way. Trish made a mental note to thank her best friend later. She leaned into Jericho's touch, bringing their faces even closer.

"I was afraid you didn't want this," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "I was afraid that this might just be a game you were playing, and if it had been, I think that would have crushed me." She looked up at Chris, who was so close to her that their noses were touching. "I really do care about you, Chris. I hope you care about me, too."

Chris leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Trish's to quiet her for a minute. He pulled back to see Trish's reaction and he noticed that she was smiling. He brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and drew back, still smiling.

"Of course I do, Trish. I always have. I guess I just didn't notice it until a while back." He took Trish's small hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"So what does this mean?" Trish asked, as she rested her head on Chris's shoulder. He smiled at the gesture and gently kissed the top of Trish's head before answering.

"It means that we should just take this one step at a time," Chris replied. "Everything will fall into place."

And the two Canadians sat there, satisfied with the fact that they both got what they had been wanting for so long.

* * *

**Song 4, 5, and 6 to come tomorrow, hopefully. Again, I'm sorry this wasn't a huge update like I had planned. My freaking neck was killing me today. But I really enjoyed this one, and that's why it is so long. MC (twinny), Kat, Vera, Liv, and Charismatic Peep, thank you girls for reviewing. You rock :) **


	5. Comatose

**A/N: I realize I've been updating very quickly, but I'm enjoying this so much. Writing it's been a blast. We're at the halfway point now, and I have to give big hugs and lots of love to all of you that have stuck with me since the beginning of this. I'm really enjoying writing for you guys; your reviews give me inspiration!! Much love to all of you :)**

* * *

_Song 5: "Comatose" by Skillet_

_I hate feeling like this_

Chris hated the way Trish made him feel. He hated the hot-and-cold attitude she had, because it confused the hell out of him. He spent day after day wondering how she could be so frisky with him at times, and then so cold with him at other times. He didn't understand women. Why couldn't they just be upfront and say what they meant, instead of playing games? He had enough drama in his life as it was; he sure as hell didn't need it in his love life.

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

What made Chris even more angry and confused was the fact that even though Trish's games angered him, he enjoyed the attention he got from them. He was a typical male, and he'd be lying if he said that Trish showering him with attention bothered him. Sometimes, he'd just be hanging out in his locker room after a show, and Trish would show up, clad in nothing but a towel and a smile on her beautiful face.

But nothing ever happened, other than shameless flirting. Chris wanted to take things further, but apparently Trish didn't. She didn't mind to get him all hot and bothered, but when it came to getting the job done, she bolted. It frustrated the hell out of Chris and he considered telling her to just stay away from his locker room from now on. What Trish was doing to him wasn't fair and even though it might sound immature, Chris didn't want her to come around him unless she was ready to finish the job. He was tired of trying to fight his feelings for her, and the next time Trish showed up in his locker room half-naked, he might not be able to restrain himself.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you _

Trish haunted his dreams as well. Chris couldn't count the numerous times that he'd woken up in a cold sweat, thinking that his fantasies had been fulfilled and Trish really was lying next to him. Those dreams weren't just any regular dreams either. It was as if every thought Chris had had about Trish showed up in his dreams. Lips crashed, hands roamed, and bodies were tangled together in one sweaty, hot mess. It was bad enough that Trish was all Chris could think about during the day; did she have to take over his dreams, too?

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you _

Chris felt like he was a drug addict and Trish was the fix he needed. He ached for her and each day without her made him feel like he was in withdrawal. Sometimes, when they would pass each other in the arena, he'd catch a whiff of Trish's perfume and the smell would nearly drive him over the edge. Didn't she know the effect she had on him? _Probably, _he thought. But Trish seemed to enjoy playing this game. Toying with Chris seemed to make her very happy.

Then again, maybe Trish did want to take things further and she was just afraid. Chris highly doubted that, but it was still a possibility. If that was the case, then the two of them needed to have a talk about the situation. _Or maybe more, _Chris thought devilishly. That was another thing about Trish that made her so different that the other women he had been involved with: she always took his mind to a dirty place. Chris didn't mind that, but he wished that they could act on those thoughts instead of talking about it and teasing each other.

_Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you _

Chris licked his lips and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall in the locker room. He could feel Trish's body moving over him, her breath hot and delicious. Chris could feel her lips hovering above his, and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her down to him so that their lips met in a passionate, heated kiss. Trish placed a hand on the back of Chris's neck as the kiss deepened and lightly ran a finger through the hair there. _Finally, _Chris sighed. He was tired of fighting; it felt so good to give in. The way Trish was touching him, the way she was kissing him…it felt too good to be true. Chris wished that he could freeze time so that he could remain in this moment forever. He moaned and ran his hands up Trish's side, squeezing roughly. Her body felt like heaven and he wanted to just ravage her right then and there. _I want this. I need this._

But of course it wasn't real; it never was. Chris woke up with a start and cursed silently. If he wanted his dreams to be real, he would have to go to Trish and just tell her exactly that. He was tired of the back and forth and didn't have the strength to keep doing it anymore. Either Trish would be sympathetic and agree with him, and their relationship would go further, which Chris was hoping for, or she would laugh at him and turn him down. But he needed to have a definitive answer. It was odd, because Chris had never minded being in a "friends with benefits" type situation before. But then he met Trish, and that changed everything.

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

All Chris wanted was a simple yes or no from Trish. And he wasn't going to give up until he got this whole messy situation sorted out. Yeah, it might sound cheesy, but he wanted a relationship that was based on more than sex. It wasn't a typical male thing to say, and Chris would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy sex, but at the end of the day, he wanted to know that someone would be there for him. He hoped he would get the answer he wanted from Trish.

* * *

**Kat (you know why I threw Christian in there, LOL), my twinny, Vera, Sharie, babyhardyzgal13, Liv (you reek of awesomeness, LOL), and CM Punk's sXe Diva, thank you girls for reviewing. It means a lot to me.**


	6. Over

**A/N: Kat, my twinny, Vera, Liv, Sharie, babyhardyzgal13, and WWEAngel, you girls rock! Your reviews made my day and I am so glad you have stuck with me through this! xoxo.**

* * *

_Song 6: "Over" by Lindsay Lohan_

It was a day that Trish Stratus had never anticipated and was now dreading. After 5 years of dating and 1 year of being engaged, the 7-time Women's Champion and Chris Jericho's relationship was coming to an end. Trish was more than a little upset about the fact that she and Chris would no longer be together after today, because she still loved the man despite all the fighting, crying, and the pain and anger he'd caused her. She didn't want their friendship to end just because their relationship was, but Trish just didn't know if Chris would be able to handle them being just friends.

_I watch the walls around me crumble_

_But it's not like I won't build them up again_

A common misconception about relationships that Trish hated was that the dumper never felt any pain. Apparently, the only person who was allowed to be in pain was the person being dumped. Well, that wasn't true. It wasn't like she was ending the relationship because she'd fallen out of love with Chris. As harsh as it sounded, they just weren't working out anymore. It was as simple as that. Trish didn't feel it would be fair to herself or Chris if she stayed in a relationship that she was unhappy in just because she was afraid of hurting his feelings. She'd wrestled with the decision for almost a week now, and she couldn't take it anymore. To move on with her life, she had to let go, no matter how much it would hurt.

_So here's your last chance for redemption_

_So take it while it lasts because it will end_

A wave of guilt rushed through Trish's body as she began packing up her things and putting them away in the boxes she'd gathered the day before yesterday. She and Chris had been together for five years, and she knew exactly what his reaction would be once she broke the news to him. First he would be hurt and ask what he'd done wrong, and then he'd beg her not to go and apologize for whatever he thought he'd done wrong. But unlike all the other times Trish had vowed to leave, this time was different. Chris hadn't done anything wrong this time, really. She felt that the relationship had run its course. Trish rubbed a hand over her eyes and silently willed herself to be strong. She had to be, because if she showed any signs of weakness, Chris would pick up on that and use it to his advantage. She needed to stick with her original plan, no matter how much she didn't want to.

_And my tears are turning into time I've wasted_

_Trying to find a reason for goodbye_

Meanwhile, Chris Jericho was sitting upstairs in the bedroom he and Trish had shared. He stared intently at the light pink wallpaper that Trish had picked out, while trying to figure out exactly what the state of his relationship was at the moment. He'd noticed that Trish had been cold and distant lately, even though she'd tried to hide it by brushing her behavior off and explaining it away. They'd spent so much time together that it was practically impossible for either of them to hide their emotions. Maybe Trish hadn't given it a second thought, but Chris had. He knew that things had been different between them lately—the blankets and pillow that was his makeshift bed on the downstairs couch was proof of that. Did Trish not love him anymore? He wasn't sure exactly; all he knew was that she hadn't spoken much more than two words to him in the past week, and every time he went to hug her or kiss her, she turned away. He couldn't figure it out, and since Trish wasn't exactly volunteering her reasons for doing that, he was left to figure it out on his own.

If a breakup was what Trish had planned, Chris wanted to hear her say it. He didn't want to just blurt it out carelessly, only to find out that Trish hadn't been thinking about that at all. Women were difficult sometimes, and for all Chris knew, Trish could just be having personal issues. He hoped she wasn't planning to dump him, but his mind kept wandering back to the possibility.

_I can't live without you_

_Can't breathe without you, I dream about you,_

_Honestly, tell me that it's over_

_Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living_

_It won't be right if we're not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

Chris would be lying if he said that Trish breaking up with him wouldn't hurt. It would, and hurt like hell. But, he wasn't going to make Trish stay with him if she wasn't happy just because he couldn't handle it. Five years with the same person hadn't been a problem for Chris, because he was monogamous by nature. But when he'd met Trish, neither one of them had been looking for a serious relationship. Trish had told him on several occasions that she didn't want to jump into anything too quick, and that a fun time was all she was looking for. It surprised Chris that they had lasted this long together, but at the same time, he was quite happy about it. Trish had only been looking for a good time, no commitment, and look what had happened. Somewhere along the line, she'd fallen in love with him, and he'd fallen in love with her. Their relationship hadn't always been the best at times (mostly because of Chris's self-esteem and confidence issues, which he regretted), but Chris had always made sure to let Trish know how much she meant to him. Every bad decision or hurtful thing he'd said to her stuck with him, and he'd always made sure to try and make it up to the beautiful woman he'd called his princess.

Chris needed to know what Trish's intentions were, and whether or not their relationship was about to come to an end. If so, then he'd leave gracefully, but he'd make sure that Trish knew he would always love her and that he'd wait for her in case she changed her mind. Trish wasn't just his girlfriend, but also his best friend. That would never change, no matter what happened.

_I won't be the one to chase you_

_But at the same time you're the heart that I call home_

_I'm always stuck with these emotions_

_And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole_

He could hear footsteps approaching his door, so Chris reluctantly got up from his comfy position and opened the door slightly, allowing the woman he loved to come in and sit down beside him on the bed. One look at her face showed that Trish had been crying, because those beautiful eyes that Chris loved to gaze into so much were bloodshot and rimmed with tears. It broke his heart.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked softly, as he gently wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. Trish opened and closed her mouth several times and that's when the realization of what was about to happen hit Chris. _This is really happening, _he thought. _It's over. _He looked at Trish intently, hoping for any sign that would prove him wrong. Trish wouldn't make eye contact with him, though, and he knew why. The end of the best, healthiest relationship he'd ever had in his adult life was ending. So why wasn't he as sad as he'd anticipated? Maybe it was because he'd been thinking about it and preparing himself for it earlier. Chris was still a bit surprised, though, and he couldn't hide it. He waited for Trish to speak, trying not to get angry.

"Well, you know that I've been distant lately," Trish said, her voice wavering. "Chris, I just want you to know that you did nothing wrong, and that I still love you. But I just don't feel like we're working out anymore, and I think that it's time we ended this." She looked up at Chris and saw that his eyes were tearing up. She wanted to hug him, but she rested her hand on his knee instead, a little worried that he might push it away. He didn't, though.

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

"Please try to understand," she continued. "I do still love you. But I've been thinking about this lately, and I just don't feel like the relationship is the same as it once was. I know, I know, you probably think that there's some other reason for this, and that I'm feeding you a bunch of crap. I understand if you hate me and don't want us to be friends, but I hope that won't happen." She gently patted his knee and sat back a bit.

Chris raked a hand through his short blonde hair and tried to think of what to say in response to the revelation he knew had been coming. Truthfully, he was a little bit hurt and shocked by it, but at the same time, he wasn't totally surprised. That didn't mean he wasn't hurt, though. He did believe that Trish still cared about him and always would, and he was also pretty sure that there wasn't someone else. Maybe their relationship had gotten stale, and despite their best efforts to spice it up, it was just beyond repair. How could he hate Trish for feeling that way when he thought the same thing? The only difference between the two was that Chris wanted to keep holding on, while Trish had the courage to let go and move on. Chris was angrier with himself for becoming dependent on another person, which was something he swore he'd never do.

"No, I don't hate you," he replied with a sigh. "I was thinking about it earlier, and I figured that this was coming. I guess I just hoped that it wasn't true." He took Trish's small hand in his and smiled at her. "And don't you ever think I would hate you for this. The way you feel is something you cannot change, and I can't fault you for it. I'm glad you were honest with me about it."

Trish smiled back warily, still a bit confused about Chris's reaction. She'd almost expected him to yell, scream, or cuss at her. But maybe she shouldn't have thought that, because she knew Chris better than that. He was handling this much better than she was, even though it wasn't showing.

"You know that I'll always be here if you change your mind, right?" Chris asked hopefully. "I'd wait forever for you, Trish. I mean that."

Trish leaned over and placed a small kiss on the former Intercontinental Champ's lips and tweaked his nose playfully, which was a gesture they used to do to one another to show their affection. Chris smiled and returned the gesture, which almost made her laugh. She pulled away and, brushing a piece of hair back from her face, said,

"I appreciate it, Chris, and I do love you. But I have to do this for me. I think it's what I need at this stage in my life." Her expression was serious. "Don't think for a second that this has anything to do with you. We had a wonderful time, even though it was tumultuous at times, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I just need some time to myself, to figure out what I want in life and in a relationship."

"You sure I can't change your mind?" Chris asked hopefully. He wanted Trish to be happy but if there was a possibility that she might change her mind, he was going to take advantage of it.

"No, Chris," Trish replied firmly, trying not to smile. "There's no changing my mind. Please try to understand, I have to do this."

Chris nodded and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I give up," he replied good-naturedly. "You know I had to try." He became serious for a moment. Now that it was over, what was he supposed to say? _Good luck? _Trish was a gorgeous, amazing girl, and she deserved to be happy. He wanted her to be happy, even though he wasn't going to be the one to make her feel that way anymore.

_Honestly tell me_

_Honestly tell me_

_Don't tell me that it's over_

_Don't tell me that it's over…._

The aftermath wasn't as bad as either had anticipated, and Trish was able to leave with a clear mind and conscience. Knowing that Chris would always be there for her really eased her mind and doubts, because she really did want them to be as close as they always had been. As she pulled out of the driveway, she didn't look back. _No regrets, _she said to herself as she drove out of sight.

* * *

**To my reviewers, I apologize for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review, please :D**


	7. Pretty Girl

**A/N: To all of you who reviewed the last chapter and my two latest fics, thank you so, so much! I really appreciate it and I have to also thank you for sticking with me through this. I know I've been slow with updating this chapter, and I'm sorry. Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Additional author's note: This chapter takes place around the time of the infamous "bet" between Christian and Chris (2003), just to let you guys know.**

* * *

_Song 7: "Pretty Girl (The Way)" by Sugarcult_

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

Trish felt the tears well up in her eyes and all she could think as Chris was pouring his heart out to her was that she had never been this embarrassed, or this humiliated, in her life. She'd been so stupid to believe that Chris Jericho, the man she'd been thinking about every day and night for the past couple weeks, actually had feelings for her. Trish was confused now, and she hated feeling that way. But more importantly, she was pissed off. Everything Chris had told her had been nothing but a lie. How could he look straight in her eyes and say "I love you", when he knew very well that it wasn't true?

Trish had never wanted to believe Lita when her best friend had told her that Chris was up to no good, that he would break her heart the way Christian broke Lita's, and that she shouldn't trust him. She'd figured that Lita was just bitter about the way her relationship with Christian had ended. Trish ran a hand through her hair as she tried to separate all the lies that Chris had told her from the truths. She couldn't trust him now, and she wondered if he'd ever told her the truth about anything until now. The gifts that Chris had bought her, the attention he'd showered on here, and the nights they'd made love—had any of it meant anything to Chris? Or had it been just a sick little game to him? Trish didn't know for sure. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. Her head was spinning and all she could think about was the fact that her five month relationship, the one thing she'd put her heart and soul in to aside from her work, was ending right before her very eyes and there was not a thing she could do to stop it. Trish felt sick.

_That's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

"Trish, I'm sorry," she heard Chris say, and she quickly snapped back to reality. Trish kept her eyes on the floor, pretending to be enthralled with the simple white pattern of the linoleum on the kitchen floor, because she knew that if she looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the man she had once loved, she would start crying. So Trish listened as Chris spoke, but wasn't really paying attention. The only thought that was running through her head was _I should have known better. I should have known better. _

"Please, Trish, let me explain." Chris begged. He reached over and tried to grab Trish's hand, but she stubbornly pulled it away from him. How dare he touch her? Trish wanted to slap him, but she didn't. Her heart was telling her to forgive Chris, and allow him back in her life, but her head was telling her the complete opposite. Why should she forgive Chris? He'd led her on for months and now she looked and felt like a complete fool.

"I never meant to hurt you," Chris continued. "I know, I know, that sounds like total bullshit. But I swear it's true, Trish. The bet—it was a stupid joke and I never should have agreed to it. I don't know why I did, but you have to believe me when I say that I ended up really falling for you. The first time we kissed, it was real. The sparks, the butterflies, all of it was real. I wasn't lying when I told you that I loved you. I know you don't believe me, but I hope you can someday." Chris gently took Trish's chin in his and lifted it slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "I mean it, Trish. I'm telling you the truth."

Trish bit her lip and looked at Chris for a long moment, trying to read his facial expressions and what she saw in his eyes. Those eyes that she loved were staring back at her intently, not blinking, and a small smile was on Chris's face. Trish sighed because she knew what she was about to do, and it was the complete opposite of what her head had been telling her. Chris seemed to be sincere in his apology, and even though Trish was still very upset about the whole "bet", she couldn't stay mad at the man that had stolen her heart. He was very charming, and Trish knew that he knew it. Chris knew that his charm was a very powerful weapon, and it usually got him whatever he wanted. Like right now.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

"So, can you forgive me?" Chris asked, as he took Trish's small hand in his and lightly ran his thumb over the Canadian beauty's palm. He knew that he'd been a total jerk, and he didn't expect Trish to forgive him yet, but hopefully she would someday. It was no secret that Christian didn't want the two of them to get back together, because Trish was supposedly ruining their friendship, but Chris just didn't feel that it was right to continue lying to Trish about the bet. He didn't care what Christian thought about it, either, because Trish deserved to know the truth.

A small sigh escaped Trish's lips, and she reached up with her free hand and lightly ran in through Chris' long hair, twisting the ends slightly. She really didn't know what to say, and truthfully, she was afraid to give in and give Chris another chance because she didn't want him to hurt her again. He really did seem sorry, but now that this had happened, Trish was hesitant about continuing their relationship.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men_

"I don't know, Chris," she said softly, dropping her hand to her sides. "I know that you said you didn't mean for this to happen, but I'm just so confused about everything right now." She looked up at Chris, who was looking back at her expectantly, hoping that she'd reconsider breaking off their relationship. Trish still loved the man, but she just wasn't sure if she could trust him anymore. The two deciding factors in determining a relationship for Trish were trust and loyalty, and she wasn't sure that she could count on Chris to give her the first factor. There was no question that he could remain loyal, but as for trust…Trish wasn't so sure about it.

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

"I think that it would be best right now if we slowed things down a bit," Trish continued, trying to avert her gaze as she spoke. She knew that Chris was crushed; she could sense it, but she wasn't about to back down this time. It wasn't that she didn't love Chris, because she did. But maybe this time apart would show him that she wasn't about to be played for a fool again. The bet was quite possibly the dumbest thing Chris could have done, and hopefully he would learn his lesson from this break. Trish hoped so, anyway.

"What?" Chris protested, as he jerked his hand away. He took a step back and tugged angrily on his ponytail, causing the small rubber band that was holding it up to snap and fly across the room. His hair flew around his face wildly as Chris paced back and forth across the small kitchen floor.

"Just listen to me, Chris," Trish said calmly, placing her hands on the kitchen counter. "This isn't a breakup, it's a chance for me to think things over and decide whether or not I want to move forward in this relationship, and it will be good for you too." She kept her tone firm, because she knew that if Chris detected even a hint of weakness in her voice, he would turn it around and use it to his advantage. This time she was sticking to her guns, despite how upset it made Chris feel.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

"All right, fine," Chris answered, and Trish could tell he was still angry. "Will you at least call me in a few days and let me know what you've decided?" He walked back over to Trish and placed his hand on the counter beside hers, absent-mindedly rubbing a pattern with his fingers onto the counter.

"I definitely will," Trish replied, daring to look at Chris. His expression had softened, and Trish felt much better now that she had gotten her feelings out in the open. She hoped they'd be able to move on from this, and who knew, maybe their relationship would be even stronger because of it.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you cry_

_It's the way_

_That he's in your mind_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

"All right then," Chris replied, as he leaned over and lightly pecked Trish's cheek. "I'm gonna go now…gotta meet Christian for lunch in a few." He rolled his eyes. "But I'll catch you in a few days, beautiful girl." Chris smiled and chucked Trish's chin playfully before waving goodbye and making his way through the kitchen and out the front door.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_Love_

* * *

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Monday. I start school on Tuesday, so I might not have as much time to update. I hope not, though. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this :)**


	8. I Will Possess Your Heart

**A/N: 2 more chapters left! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this. To all my reviewers, your support and feedback have helped me tremendously with this. I love you all and I apologize for the delay in updating. **

_This chapter is dedicated to Ashley. I love ya girl and you know I'm here whenever you need me._

* * *

_Song 8: "I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie_

She loved him, but she knew that he would probably never feel the same way about her. After all, he was a huge star within the company, easily one of the most skilled, and also one of the best-looking. She was just a lowly rookie; she never expected him to notice her or even know her name. But Trish couldn't help but hope that one day, Chris Jericho would be her everything. She saw him every week, and she wanted so much to go up to him and spill her feelings to him, but she couldn't. After all, she and Chris had only spoken a few times, and the conversations had never lasted more than ten minutes. Chris would think of her as a complete fool if she spilled her feelings to him at this stage in their friendship, because they really didn't know each other that well. Trish wanted to get to know Chris better, but it seemed like he was always too busy to talk before and after a show. Someone always demanded his attention just when Trish wanted to talk to him.

Being fairly new to the company, Trish didn't know a lot of people yet. She'd met and spoken with most of the girls, but she hadn't really made a connection with any of them yet. Amy Dumas, also known as Lita, had probably been the one she'd clicked with the most so far, but Trish didn't get to see much of her either. Most of her time was spent with the Hardys, and so their paths hardly ever crossed.

Trish didn't know exactly what it was about Chris Jericho that caused her knees to go weak and her breathing to quicken, but she knew that it was a feeling she wanted more of. She found the fellow Canadian's charm and smile infectious. It was practically impossible to be in a bad mood around the guy. He always seemed to make the other Superstars laugh and Trish found it amazing that he was always in a good mood, even if a match hadn't gone in his favor. She wanted that charm to rub off on her, but she knew that that would have to wait. All in due time.

_How I wish you could see the potential, _

_The potential of you and me _

_It's like a book elegantly bound, _

_But in a language that you can't read_

The only hitch, other than the fact that Trish wasn't a patient woman, was the fact that Chris had someone else. Everyone in the locker room knew that Chris and Stephanie McMahon had something going on and had for some time, but no one could attach a label to it. On camera, they seemed to hate each other, sometimes spewing the most violent and cruel insults to each other. When the cameras were off, though, it seemed to be different. Chris and Stephanie were hardly ever apart, and when they were, it was never for very long. Chris seemed to be happy in his situation with Stephanie, and Trish often found herself feeling jealousy and animosity toward Stephanie, even though the beautiful brunette had been nothing but nice to her.

Maybe they really were just friends. Trish hadn't actually **seen** anything going on between the self-proclaimed "Sexy Beast" and Stephanie, but she'd heard the rumors. For all she knew, Chris and Stephanie were simply very close friends who enjoyed each other's company and liked to tease the other playfully. Not knowing, though, was driving Trish crazy. She needed to know if Chris and Stephanie were attached or not, because the very outcome of the question would determine whether or not she could make a move to let him knew how she felt. If she were to find out that Chris and Stephanie was indeed an item, then Trish knew that she had no other choice but to back off. She did not go after men in relationships.

All the blonde beauty could hope for was the good news she wanted to receive. Once she knew that Chris was single, the next step would be finding out if he was interested in a relationship or not. Deep down, Trish doubted that she would ever get to make her feelings known. She was simply unsure of how to approach the man, and if she did, she didn't want to look like a fool. So, she reluctantly decided to keep her feelings hidden until the right opportunity came along. She wanted to get to know Chris a little bit better and build a friendship, and maybe then it wouldn't be as awkward when (or if, she still wasn't sure which) she finally spilled the feelings within her heart to Chris.

_You gotta spend some time love; you gotta spend some time with me _

_And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart_

The days turned into months, and before she even realized it, the encounters between herself and Chris quickly grew into a friendship. Trish was thrown for a loop when she actually sat down and thought about it, because she hadn't even noticed the transition. One day she and Chris had been simply acquaintances, just saying "hi" to each other in passing every now and then, and now the two of them were spending time together before, during, and after work, often going on double-dates with Christian and Lita. Trish was still amazed by it. She couldn't believe that she had been so nervous, so scared, when it came to approaching Chris, and now they were close friends. She felt that now, more than ever, was the perfect time for the friendship to evolve into a romantic relationship. Trish knew that what Chris and Stephanie had going on was just for the cameras, and she knew that a relationship was fine by him. She'd spoken to Christian many times over the past few weeks, and he'd offered support and advice. But the one thing that scared her more than anything was the fear of ruining their friendship. She and Chris had gotten so close lately, and she didn't want to ruin it by making things more complicated. Trish had feelings for Chris, but she was a little bit afraid of them. Trish had only been in a few relationships in her life, and she just wanted to make sure that no one got hurt in this situation.

_How can it not be love?_ she would often ask herself. Every time Chris smiled at her, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Whenever he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she felt goose bumps form all along her arms. It had to be love—Trish knew that she didn't get all fluttery and goose bumps didn't appear on her arms when her other male friends, like Christian, talked to her. There was no doubt about it—Chris Jericho was the one for her. Trish didn't even realize it until it had already happened, but she'd fallen hard for the man. She wanted this more than anything.

_I will possess your heart _

Trish wanted Chris to be the only man to give her butterflies, the man she woke up next to in the morning, the man who would tell her how beautiful she was each and every morning, and consequently, she wanted to be the one to tell him how happy he made her and that she wanted nothing more in life than to be by his side for as long as he wanted her. As corny as it sounded, she wanted her heart to belong to Chris Jericho. Hopefully it would one day.

* * *

**Not my favorite chapter (the song was hard to work with, LOL), but I still hope you guys enjoyed this anyway! Mwah!**


	9. I Kissed A Girl

**Warning: There is slight femslash in this chapter, so if that offends you or makes you uncomfortable, then don't read any further. Now that that's out of the way, I do hope ya'll enjoy. One chapter left! Special shout-out to Vera, this is the chapter you've been waiting for, LOL. Hope you like, hunn. Let me know how I did :)**

* * *

_Song 9: "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry_

Trish bit her lip nervously and bounced on the balls of her feet as she stood outside of the master bedroom that was currently being occupied by none other than Chris Jericho. She and Chris had been dating for about four months now, after being set up by their best friends, Christian and Lita. So far, their relationship had run smoothly, but Trish couldn't help but think that the course of their relationship would probably change in just a few short months.

Chris was the sweetest guy in the world to Trish—he was constantly bragging to the other guys in the locker room about how he had the sweetest, most devoted girl ever and how he was so lucky to have her. It was apparent to all of the guys how smitten Chris was with Trish. One would only have to talk to Chris for a minute before realizing that in his eyes, the world revolved around Ms. Stratus. Jeff Hardy loved to tease Chris about it all the time, telling him that he was "whipped" and that he needed to be the one in control, not Trish. It was all in good fun, however, and Chris didn't take offense to it. Being ribbed by the other guys actually made him feel like he was one of the boys—after all, he'd been flying solo, so to speak, ever since his WCW days, and until he got with Trish, Chris had been getting ribbed for his very close friendship with Christian. Triple H loved to call Chris and Christian "the husband and wife" whenever he saw the two of them together. Chris knew it was just jealousy on Hunter's part—the two of them had never gotten along.

But everything else aside, Chris and Trish had a pretty regular relationship. It was much easier dating a co-worker than someone outside of the business—there wasn't as much stress and neither of them had to worry about what the other was doing. The company was a lot like a small town, in the sense that if something happened; it would spread like wildfire throughout each brand in a matter of minutes. The two Canadians had moved in not too long after they began dating, much to the dismay of their friends, and had settled into a comfortable relationship.

Trish felt horrible because she knew that what she was about to say would shake the entire foundation of their relationship. The tears were already welling up in her eyes and her nails were hell from where she'd bitten them almost down to the quick. She had no idea how to break the news to Chris without hurting his feelings. How do you tell someone that you cheated on them without it sounding horrible? Trish was pretty sure that once she told Chris that she'd cheated, he would kick her out and that would be the end of them. But this wasn't like the typical "I cheated on you with your friend" deal. No, Trish hadn't cheated on Chris with one of his friends, but with one of hers…her best friend and a lady she'd had quite a storied history with in the WWE, Amy Dumas, a.k.a. Lita.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

As cliché as it sounded, Trish had never meant to hurt Chris in any way. She wasn't even sure how it happened—all she could remember was grabbing Lita by her arm, pushing her up against the washing machine in the hallway, and pressing her lips against the redhead's. Chris had thrown a big housewarming party, and after about three hours, pretty much everyone was in great spirits thanks to the beer and liquor that Matt had brought. Alcohol had that wonderful way of lowering people's inhibitions.

Trish's face grew flushed as she remembered how Lita had returned the kiss that night—her hands had come up to rest in the blonde's hair, tugging slightly as she ran her tongue slowly over Trish's lips, practically pleading for Trish to open her mouth and allow her to slip in, which Trish had done gratefully. She'd never kissed another girl or even thought about it, but Lita didn't seem to mind at all. Their hands had roamed over each other's bodies, the heat between them growing with each minute. It was the most unusual feeling Trish had ever experienced, and yet she couldn't get enough of it. There was something there, something that Trish couldn't quite put her finger on, and she'd almost felt empty once the kiss had ended.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

She didn't come back down to reality until later, when the other guests began to file out and the party died down. Guilt had immediately set in. _How am I going to tell Chris?_ Luckily enough, Chris had gone straight to bed, leaving Trish all alone with the outcome of her encounter with Lita. She didn't sleep a wink that night. And now she was still standing outside of their bedroom door, reliving the events of the past week, as well as the past four months. She hoped that Chris wouldn't react too harshly, but Trish knew it was just wishful thinking.

Sighing, the blonde turned the gold doorknob lightly and pushed the door back. She hesitated for a brief moment before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. Chris was propped up in the spacious king sized bed, the covers wrapped around his waist tightly. His hair was askew and Trish could tell he hadn't been awake very long. He smiled a sleepy smile and motioned for Trish to come over to the bed. Taking a deep breath, Trish slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. The two of them sat in silence like that for a few moments, before Chris reached up and gently brushed the hair out of Trish's face and greeted,

"Good morning, beautiful." With one swift move, he pulled Trish closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. "Sleep well?"

Trish shook her head. She could feel her heart pounding and she knew that if she didn't do this now, she'd chicken out and would be having many more sleepless nights. She honestly didn't know if she could take it. But more than that, Trish didn't want the relationship to end badly if Chris decided not to forgive her. They weren't just lovers; they were also very close friends. Seeing Chris at the tapings each week and receiving the cold shoulder from him would be murder for Trish.

"Something on your mind, babe?" Chris asked softly, his fingers still entwined in Trish's blonde locks. When she didn't respond, he pulled away slightly, his blue eyes wide with concern and worry. "What is it?"

"Remember the housewarming party we had not too long ago?" Trish answered slowly. Chris nodded, giving Trish the signal to continue. "Well…oh, I don't know how to tell you this; it's just so hard…." She took another deep breath and tried to calm down her pounding heart. Once she said the words, there would be no going back. Trish was tired of the sleepless nights and the worrying and the crying. If the result of this was her being alone, then so be it. She would have no one to blame but herself.

"Trish, what is it?" Chris repeated. He gripped her hand tightly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. What happened that night?"

"I, um, kissed someone," She said quietly, looking away from Chris. "But it wasn't Matt, or Jeff, or any of the guys there….I kissed Lita."

The silence was deafening and Trish wished that Chris would break it. She didn't care if he screamed, or cried, or threw something; she just wanted him to say something. After what felt like forever to her, Chris finally spoke.

"How was it?"

Trish was shocked. She hadn't been expecting that at all. _How was it? What the hell? Why did he ask that? _She cocked her head and looked at Chris with a surprised expression on her face. He was smiling for some reason, and Trish was just completely flabbergasted.

"What kind of question is that?" she shouted, much to Chris's amusement. "What do you mean, 'how was it'? Aren't you going to, I don't know, yell at me? Tell me that I'm scum and that you never want to see me again? I kissed someone else!" Trish made sure to emphasize the last sentence.

"No, you kissed Lita," Chris corrected. "Which I'm perfectly okay with."

Trish rolled her eyes. _Men_, she thought. _You kiss another guy, and they go ballistic. But another girl, they're okay with. _She'd never understand it.

"And just why does that not bother you?" Trish asked the blonde man. His blue eyes twinkled as he said,

"Because I know that you were both drinking, and also because I know that even if you weren't, you wouldn't leave me for Lita." He chuckled and gestured to his shirtless body. "C'mon, I'm the Sexy Beast, baby! No woman would leave me for another man or woman." That famous smirk was present on his face, and even though Trish was still confused, she couldn't help but laugh.

"You really are something," the former Women's Champion said, shaking her head. "If I'd known that you were going to react this way, there would have been a lot less sleepless nights. Amy and I were both freaked out about what the outcome of this would be." She sighed and leaned back against Chris's chest. "So this means we're okay, then?"

"Definitely," Chris nodded. "In fact, I think you should invite Lita over more often." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And remind me to make sure that we're stocked up on plenty of alcoholic beverages when you do."

Trish punched her boyfriend's arm as hard as she could, causing him to groan.

"What did I say?"

* * *

**So there you go. I'm kind of unsure of how I did with this chapter, so please let me know what you thought. And I totally understand if you guys want to shoot me for leaving ya'll hanging. Review, please :D**


	10. Who Knew?

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe this is the last chapter. I'm kinda sad about it, but I enjoyed writing this immensely. I'm just sorry that it took me almost 5 months to finish it. Without further ado, here's the final chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and just a little bit of advice, you might want to break out the Kleenex for this one.**

* * *

_Song 10: "Who Knew" by Pink_

The rain beat down furiously yet the sun was still shining as Trish Stratus stepped out of a large black limo, clutching a small black umbrella in one hand and a bundle of flowers in the other. She hated going to funerals, especially when it was the funeral of a very close friend. Thankfully, Trish wasn't alone. Almost all of the other WWE Superstars were also going to be in attendance, as well as her boyfriend, the Rated R Superstar himself, Edge. The blonde could feel her legs shaking and her knees knocking as she gingerly stepped over the curb and made her way into the small chapel where the funeral service was being held. Her stomach was rumbling with a mix of fear, nervousness, and heartbreak.

The small chapel was completely packed, from the pew all the way in the front to the very last one. There wasn't an empty seat in the house and Trish looked around nervously as she walked down the small aisles. Her eyes lit up and she breathed a breath of relief when she spotted Adam sitting in one of the pews in the middle aisle, with Jay and Amy beside him. She smiled a small, wan smile and squeezed through the small space, sitting down next to Adam.

"Hey, babe," Adam greeted, kissing his girlfriend lightly on the cheek. He took her small hand in his and squeezed it gently, in an attempt to reassure her. Trish's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and Adam could tell that she hadn't gotten much sleep either. _None of us have, _he thought to himself. In the wrestling world, everyone was more like family than co-workers, so when one of them died, it was like losing a family member. Adam hadn't cried much since hearing the news—he'd sat up most of the nights looking at old pictures and going down memory lane. One picture in particular that always made him smile was the one of he and Jericho in the "forgotten" TLC match that the two of them had had together. They hadn't been the best of friends, but they had been pretty close and the thought of never seeing Chris again broke Adam's heart. If he was feeling this terrible, he couldn't imagine how heartbroken Chris's parents were.

The wrestling world had been shaken up pretty hard by the death of Chris Jericho. Of course the dirt sheets and various internet sites had picked up on it right away, pointing the finger at the wrestling industry like always. Chris had worked himself to death, they'd said. The pressure of the job had gotten to him, and he couldn't cope, so he'd turned to drugs to deal with it, according to them. It infuriated Adam because they didn't know a damn thing about Chris or the situation. In fact, drugs hadn't been involved at all. No, Chris had been suffering from leukemia for over two years, and flat out refused to do any treatment options. Even though that was Chris's choice, Adam felt that maybe if he had listened to the doctor's advice, he would still be with them, instead of making people cry like he was doing now.

Trish rested her head on Adam's shoulder and tried to remember all the good times that she'd had with Chris. She didn't want to remember the last six months of Chris's life, which he had spent in his home. Watching someone that you care deeply about get progressively sicker and knowing that you can't do a thing about it is devastating, and the last few months of Chris's life were the hardest on Trish. He could hardly speak, he was frail, and Trish just couldn't bring herself to go see him like that. She wanted to remember the man with the dazzling smile, that witty humor that everyone loved, and the bright, blue eyes. She had hoped that he wouldn't hold it against her.

"Babe," Adam said softly, gently nudging Trish's side. "The minister's here…did Chris's family ask you to give a eulogy?"

Trish shook her head and brushed her hair back behind her shoulders.

"No…no, they didn't. I couldn't have even if they'd asked me." She looked up into Adam's eyes. "Is that horrible?"

"Aww, babe, no." Adam pulled Trish back into his strong arms and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Is that what's been bothering you? You think that everyone's going to be mad at you because you decided not to give a eulogy?" He rubbed Trish's arms to help calm her crying. "It's not a problem."

"You know, Adam, I wasn't even going to come to this funeral," Trish said between sobs. "I told myself that I wanted to remember Chris the way he was in life…" her voice trailed off and she found herself unable to speak. Luckily she didn't need any words; Adam knew exactly how she felt. Everyone in the tiny chapel felt the exact same way. Trish glanced around the room quickly. It was almost like a "Who's Who" of the WWE, in a way. Vince, Linda, Shane, and Stephanie were sitting in the very front pew, Vince and Shane looking solemn and Linda and Stephanie sobbing into their handkerchiefs. Lilian and Dave Batista were sitting in the row behind them, Dave's arm draped over Lilian's shoulders in a comforting matter. There was also Randy, Maria, John, Shelton, and many others. It amazed Trish how many of these people wouldn't ever be seen together normally, but were able to put aside their differences in a situation like this. It truly was like a family.

"Are you going to give a eulogy?" Trish asked Adam, who had pulled away from her. The tall man shook his head and ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair, and sighed.

"No, but Jay is." He gestured to the man also known as Christian, and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm just going up there for moral support."

Trish reached across Adam and gave Jay a big hug. He had probably been the closest out of all the others to Chris, and she could tell that this was going to be harder on him than the rest of them. She petted Jay's soft, short hair and whispered,

"You'll do fine, Jay." She smiled. Jay smiled back warily and nodded as he made his way up the aisle and to the pulpit, where the minister was still standing. Amy scooted closer to Trish and put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"He's been taking this pretty hard," Amy said softly, her eyes on Jay. "I mean, we all have, but it seems to be bothering him the most." She looked at Trish. "How are you holding up, Trisha?"

"I'm here," Trish answered, and she and Amy fell into a comfortable silence. She wasn't good at dealing with death; she never had been. She would have given anything just to have one more day with Chris…how had this happened? Chris wasn't impervious to sicknesses or death, but for some reason, Trish had always thought that he would be around forever. _How foolish. _She could feel the tears well up in her eyes again as every memory she'd shared with Chris played in her mind.

_You took my hand, you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

She knew it wasn't his fault, but Trish couldn't help but be angry at Chris. How could he just leave her like this? What happened to always being there when she needed him?

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

Contrary to what a lot of the roster probably thought, Trish and Chris had never had those kinds of feelings for each other—they'd been just friends. Well, it was more than that, actually—they'd been **best friends. **Trish smiled through her tears as she remembered the jokes they'd shared, the pranks they'd pulled together, the late night phone conversations, the movie nights where they'd gotten silly and pigged out in front of the couch. Those memories would stay with her forever, close to her heart. She never imagined that there would come a time where Chris wouldn't be by her side—it seemed like just yesterday that they'd been laughing and wrestling around jokingly in Chris's hotel room.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out,_

'_Cause they're all wrong_

Trish looked up at the casket and her breath caught in her throat. That really was Chris in there. The realization of Chris being in there hit her like a needle in her side and she began sobbing again, uncontrollably. This was real, he was really gone, and she'd never see him again. There would be no more pre-match talks, post-match dinners, and most devastating, no more hugs before they parted at night. If she'd known that the last hug she and Chris had shared was going to be the last one, she would have held on for as long as she could. Now Chris was in that casket, and in a little while he would be beneath the ground.

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

Jay had finished speaking and now the minister was motioning for people to come up and look at the casket. Trish stood there, motionless. She was a little hesitant about going up there and seeing Chris in that casket. Trish had been to funerals before; she knew how the morticians applied too much makeup. The thought of Chris wearing lipstick, clown-like makeup, and blush was funny, even though the current situation was not.

"I…I'm going to go up there, Adam," Trish whispered softly to her boyfriend. He gave her a concerned look and squeezed her shoulder.

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to…" his voice trailed off.

"I know I don't _have _to, but I want to," Trish replied firmly. "I think I need to." She stood up and smoothed down her navy blue skirt with both hands, and took a deep breath. Trish glanced over at Jay, who smiled back at her shakily, and then to Lita, who gave her a comforting and warm smile. _Here goes, _she told herself as she made what seemed like the longest trip in the world to the casket. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked down and saw Chris lying there. He was dressed in his favorite dark grey suit, with his long blonde hair flowing over his shoulders gracefully. Even though she knew that that was Chris she was looking at, it pained Trish at the same time to see this. It made her realize how much she would miss him and how much she wished that Chris would have followed the doctors' orders and gotten treatment—it might possibly have saved him.

There is a saying that people often take their friends and loved ones for granted, and Trish couldn't help but think about that statement at this moment. She'd appreciated and loved Chris as a friend, and she knew that, but Trish just wished that she'd taken more time to show him and tell him how much he had meant to her.

_When someone said count your blessings now,_

'_Fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever, and ever_

_Who knew?_

Trish leaned down and placed a small kiss on Chris's forehead, and smoothed back a piece of stray hair from his forehead, smiling through the tears.

"Goodbye, Chris," she whispered, trying not to cry. "I'm sure going to miss you."

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you, my friend_

She squeezed Chris's cold hand lightly, and then turned and walked away. Adam met her at the pew where they had been sitting, and the two of them walked out of the chapel silently, Trish still brushing the tears away. Chris had made such a huge impact on her life and she felt lucky to have had his friendship, if only for a short time. She knew she'd never forget him. That smile and contagious charm he'd had would always stay with her, even as the years passed. She could never forget him.

* * *

**Well, that's it, guys! I personally loved this chapter; it was my favorite to write. I tried to make it as sad as possible. Thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this series, for all your reviews and comments, and any other support you offered. It means the world to me and I can't tell you how much I appreciated it!**

**Oh, and I have a new poll posted on my profile. I'd like for you guys to just take a minute and go vote for the story idea you'd like to see me do next. Thank you all so much!**

**You guys are awesome! Thank you again for reading & reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope you all had a GREAT Thanksgiving!!!!!**


End file.
